


You and I

by strangeallure



Series: Yet to Come [3]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M, Fanart, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Steve Trevor Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeallure/pseuds/strangeallure
Summary: The first time Diana and Steve are alone together after she's saved him from Ares.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Yet to Come [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183892
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/gifts).



> It was a pleasure writing this for you, and I sincerely hope you enjoy this ending to their story. ♥

The room isn’t as nice as the one in the small Belgian village, but there’s a bed big enough for two, and curtains keeping out the world. That’s all Diana really needs right now, to feel like they’re alone, like she has Steve all to herself.

Still standing by the door, they look at each other, hands intertwined and eyes locked, mutually closing the distance between them. His lips on hers are chapped but gentle, so gentle. In spite of the embers gleaming in her belly, they keep a slow pace, their mouths sliding and moving together in a languid rhythm. Diana lets herself think that she can have this, that she might be able to keep it.

Eventually, Steve shifts against her with a groan that isn’t born of pleasure.

“Oh no.” Her voice comes fast and breathy. “I forgot about your injuries.”

“It’s okay,” he replies with a self-deprecating smile. “You made me forget about them, too.”

He gingerly walks towards the bed, clearly favoring one leg, never letting go of her hand.

Once he sits down, he begins unbuttoning his shirt. Impulse makes Diana kneel beside him and put her hands on his chest. “Let me undress you,” she says, half-expecting him to demure. Steve simply looks at her and lets his hands fall to his sides.

She takes it slow, unfastening each button with care, like opening a precious gift. When she encounters the first bruise high on his collarbone, bluish purple and tender with blood, she leans forward and graces it with a featherlight kiss.

Steve inhales sharply.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” he says, his eyes bright even in the dimness of the room. “It feels good.”

The next button reveals several consecutive cuts and Diana looks up at him as she leans in. “Is this okay?” she murmurs, so close to his skin she can feel her own hot breath against it.

“Yes,” he says, “please,” and she continues her exploration, tasting every newly exposed inch of skin on his chest, his belly, his shoulders, his arms. His pulse is strong beneath her lips as she tastes the saltiness of his sweat and smells that sharp, tangy scent unique to him. The harsh little noises he makes urge her on, the way his good hand keeps caressing her face and her hair as he mumbles words of praise.

The embers inside of her burn ever brighter, their heat diffusing into her bloodstream, telling her to rip his clothes off and take her pleasure, but the topography of cuts and bruises she’s uncovered reminds her to go slow, be careful with him like he deserves.

Eventually, she takes his boots and trousers off, kissing his hip and his knees and even his toes, one by one, which makes him laugh.

“Now you know where I’m ticklish,” he says with an impossibly sweet smile.

Diana feels her answering expression warm on her face as she gets up. His gaze follows her movements, head tilting back to look at her, exposing the strong tendons in his throat.

“Lie back,” she tells him, surprised by the rasp coloring her voice.

As he maneuvers himself to lie fully on the bed, eager but careful, a lack of grace belying his injuries, Diana quickly takes off her clothes. His eyes turn hungry as she bares herself to him. Once she’s naked, she takes her time to look at him.

She’s seen his naked body before, in the baths on Themyscira, but this is different. Back then, they hadn't known each other. She had enjoyed looking at him, yes, the first male she had ever laid eyes on, but he’s not just a man now. He’s Steve. Passionate and kind and humble and daring. Steadfast and alive and right here with her.

Crawling onto the bed, she looks up at him as she rubs her cheek against the apex of his thighs. He smells different there; darker, muskier, enticing.

“Diana.” His whole body tenses and he sounds almost pained when she gingerly pushes down his underwear.

A smile spreads across her lips as she regards him. His arousal is visible, and Diana bends down to lick and suck, get him the rest of the way.

Steve’s fingers stroke her jaw, her temple, her hairline; dig into her scalp when she takes him deeper, hollows her cheeks. His skin is so soft in her mouth, salty and vulnerable, hot with blood.

“Diana,” he moans, squirming. “You don’t have to-”

She pulls off just enough to speak. “I know,” she assures him, lips wet with her own spit and his saltiness, excitement thrumming through her veins at the thought of giving him pleasure, making him lose control. “Let me take care of you.”

His eyes are hooded, dark with arousal. “Yeah,” he whimpers as her mouth slides over him again. It’s thrilling to have him beneath her like this, to make him feel good, rile him up until he’s writhing and twitching, breathing ragged and skin damp. Diana goes, goes, goes; can’t stop, doesn’t want to stop, until he spills into her mouth with a drawn-out, primal sound.

Once his eyes open, still hazy in the afterglow, Steve tries to touch between her legs, invites her to sit on his face and let him use his mouth on her.

“I want to make you feel good, too.”

Diana knows it’s the truth, knows that she wants what he offers, wants all of it and more, but not right now, not when his body is battered and exhausted, not when they have time.

So she shakes her head, “Tomorrow,” and curls herself around him, pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck.

“We should rest now,” she says quietly.

Steve nods and pulls her arm around his waist, placing her hand below his navel. She arranges the sheets on top of them, rubbing slow circles into his belly as their breaths even out.

“I love you, too,” Diana whispers as they fall asleep.


End file.
